Under The Full Moon
by Blackbird1313
Summary: So much can happen at night, yet the most memorable happen when the moon is full. Friends will part and reuntie, lovers will get closer, fathers will be lost, and a deal determining two children's love life will be seen here. Has OCs- don't like don't read. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi~! Miss me? I bet you did! Bleh, but anywho, I'm back with another multichap in the works while my other(Jak and Daxter/Hetalia ring a bell?) is in a block. I've had this sitting around for a while, has mah OC, and I figured eh- why the hell not? Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Essaji.**

**Key: **_**Italics= **_**Deal from ****On the Palace Roof**

**'insert dialogue here'= Mute Saji**

**normal quotes (")= Speech**

**-(3rd person)-**

_"So," The grey-haired teen said, "Damas, about that deal..."_

_"What misery do you have planned for me, Torrent?" The blonde said, sighing heavily._

_"It's not gonna be that bad."_

_"What I meant was what kind of deal are you planning? You have had me agree to many different deals over the years."_

_"But not one that affects our future..."_

-/-/-/-

A soft, warm breeze blew through the air, bringing the scent of the sea to the citizens on shore. Scattered across the Spargian beach were lovers cuddling, friends laughing, best friends having a kick-ass time, and a young girl sitting alone. She was smiling faintly up at the sky, star-gazing, and letting the spray from the waves soothe her tired feet.

A smile child poked his head out from behind a rock nearby and smiled at the sight of his friend actually enjoying herself for once. He quickly ran from his hiding spot twoards the teen, laughing sweetly.

"Saji!" He called, holding his arms out to her.

The dark-haired girl turned her head, and at the sight of the little green-blonde, smiled widely. She helped him sit on the cliff edge, and he could tell she was worried not only about him possibly falling into the ocean, but about something else.

"Saji," He said sweetly, "What's wrong?"

The mute shook her head and waved her hand, signing 'Nothing you should worry about, kiddo.'

"Then why do you worry?" The boy asked again.

She sighed and signed, 'Because I don't want you to worry, Mar. Its a thing adults and teens do. Your dad worries all the time.'

"But my daddy's a king. He has people he needs to think about alot, and his choices affect them. Plus, momma says worrying can kill someone Essaji."

'I know, Mar.'

"If you know, then why do you still do it? As prince of Spargus, I say that Saji cannot worry anymore because of its badness to her health."

A warm smile spread across the girl's face at the prince's decree. She noticed a new gleam in Mar's eyes as well. Within the usual kindness, caring, loving and joyful blue eyes was determination. He cared enough for her to try and stop her from taking years off her life by worrying.

'As you wish,' Essaji signed, 'my prince. Anything you decree I shall follow unto my demise.'

Mar smiled happliy at her.

"Thank you Saji!" He said, flashing a toothy grin.

'You're welcome,' She replied, 'Would you like to know why I'm worried?'

The young prince nodded vigorusly, his intrest peaking at the charcoalett's question.

'Well,' She signed, 'You know how Sig goes to Haven to visit his brother every now and then?'

"Uh-huh," The child answered.

'Well, he'll be leaving again tomorrow. And since I recently turned fifteen I'll have to fight for my citizenship soon, so-'

"You don't have to fight Saji!" Mar cried, clinging to his friend's arm, "You can always get it on Sig's fights! Or, or even mine when I get older!"

'Mar, I don't want to gain my citizenry on other people's fighting abilities. I want to show that I can hold my own in battle, and that I'm not a dainty flower that needs saving.'

"B-but what if you don't make it?"

'See, this right here was what I was worrying about. I was worrying about how you'd react to all this. But you know that I can shoot well enough to keep myself alive in the arena, so there's no need to have that thought in your mind.'

"Okay."

'Now, you see SIg's gonna take me with him to Haven so that-'

"NO!" The shrieked loudly, tears flowing down his face, "No Saji, I refuse to let you go! As prince of Spargus, I demand-"

'It's already been decided Mar. Your father even agreed that going to the city would be good for me to learn about fighting and shooting more in-depth. There's nothing you can do to stop me from leaving.'

"But I don't wanna lose you! You're the only friend I have, Saji! I don't want Sig to return and say that you were in an accident and aren't coming back! I don't want to lose you!"

The teen held the sobbing child for what seemed like an eternity as she realized what he had said.

He had called her friend. His _only _friend, to be exact. Not many people who knew Essaji well would consider her a friend for a multitude of reasons. The most common being her name-sake and the ability it brought. The people who had seen her 'ability' usually didn't live to talk about it either.

The teen began to panic slightly, suddenly realzing that Mar was unaware of how bad her inner demons really were. He only thought that she was still upset about losing her father ten years ago in a sandstorm, not that she was something to be afraid of.

"Please Saji," His muffled voice said, "Don't go. You're the only person I can trust enough to stay my friend, even when I mess up really bad. And you don't expect me to do anything extra-ordinary or even lie to me."

The charcoalett suddenly stood up, pushing the child to the side and out of her arms.

"Saji?" Mar said, wiping tears from his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Essaji suddenly turned away from the boy and broke out in a dead sprint away from the shore. She could faintly hear Mar crying out to her as she ran through the city's streets, causing her to cry slightly herself.

The teen stopped outside the garage and slid along the wall, holding her head in her hands. Sobs began to shake her frame, and a slight crackle of electricity shot through the air...

**-(End chapter one)-**

**A/N: Well, there's that. Oh and late spoiler alert- This has the kid and his real name along with spoilers for the second and third games as we get farther in. So, if you no for want to have your games be ruined before you beat them, turn away or avoid the chapters I will label with 'SPOILER ALERT!'. Thanks, and g'night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ermahgerd, mah leg hurts. And be-tee-dubs: there are minor spoilers ahead and a possibly OOC Jak. Only major spoilers if you make a certain connection between two events or things. :3 Slightly OOC Damas is here too.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Essaji. **

**Key:**

_**italics= **_**the deal**

**'blah'= Kid**

**"Hey again..."= Normal speech**

**-(3rd person, majorly the Kid's)-**

_The blonde began to blush. The other boy thought for a second before realizing how what he had said had sounded._

_"N-not like that!" He blurted, "I meant it like something that makes sure we still are friends in a NOT SEXUAL WAY nineteen years or so from now."_

_"Oh, okay," The prince sighed in relief, "What exactly do you propose?"_

_"Okay, now hear me out on this before you react. I'm thinking that if at some point any of our kids got really chummy and-slash-or if we can tell that they're head over heels for each other-"_

_"I already see a problem with this."_

_"You said you'd hear me-"_

_"I don't care, I already see a flaw."_

_"But Da-"_

_"Shut it."_

_"Bu-"_

_"Zip!"_

_"Ju-"_

_"I said zip!"_

_"Fucki-"_

_"Nah!"_

_"Bla-"_

_"I am the fucking king and ah be fuckin' decreeing that you shut the hell up and let me speak, damnit!"_

_"The floor's yours."_

_"Thank you. I see a flaw with this, Torrent. I have no children, and just because you technically have three already that does not mean I will have them as well."_

_"You will though."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Two reasons, your 'kinglyness'. First one: You are the only one bearing your family's name."_

_"I'm quite aware of that already. And the other reason?"_

_"You love Renny too much to not give her a child."_

-/-/-/-

(Two years later...)

The child sat on the concrete by the harbor, his feet barely hanging over the edge. His ever-faithful and loyal crocadog Mutt was sitting by his side, being his only form of companion ship for the past few years.

Loud yelling and the sound of zoomers passing over-head were the only things letting him know that people were still on the planet and in the city. The old man had vanished earlier in the day, leaving Mar alone and scared. The combination of the two feelings had dragged with them a memory of a time where he had felt the same way. The night when his one and only true friend had abandoned him.

The first thing that had popped into his mind when he was alone that morning was to wander the city and look for Kor. But because of how small he was he couldn't really see who was who, and the scary men in red kept trying to take him, causing fear to worm its way deeper into the prince's tiny heart.

So now, he sat by Haven city's harbor infront of a bar, not caring who found him or took him. All Mar wanted at that moment was a friend like the one he had lost.

A loud commotion approached, signaled by sirens blaring loudy. It caught Mar's attention and he saw large squads of men in red approaching, chasing after a young woman. Whatever she had done was not okay with the guards.

As she got closer, the boy's heart nearly stopped. She had an eerie resemblance to his only friend. Not only was this woman's hair the same shade of grey, but her icy blue-green-grey eyes matched too. Plenty of choice words oozed out of her mouth, slightly squashing Mar's belief that she was his old friend.

The teen skidded to a halt and looked him right in the eyes. Mar quickly looked away, his face heating up. Something about her made him a little, uneasy.

A soft thud echoed on the concrete beside the prince. He turned his head to investigate and saw the girl beside him, her hair hanging around her face. It gave the illusion that she was staring intently at the water. The guards looking for her ran right by them, and a soft chuckle slid past the rebel's lips.

"Tontos burros," She said, pulling her hair back, "I'm right under their noses, hiding in plain sight."

Her lightly tanned face was looking at Mar.

"So, uh," She said, scratching her neck, "What's up?"

The little prince shrugged his shoulders and started to try and alert this stranger of his 'disability'.

"...Charades?" The teen said, cocking a dark grey eyebrow, "At this time of night?"

Mar nodded quickly.

"Okay, whatever you say kid. You start."

The five-year-old gave the sign for 'two words' and pointed to his eye.

"Blue eyes?" The teen guessed, "No, um blind? No, that makes no sense... Oh! You mean 'I', right? Like 'I am...'?"

Mar nodded and tried to create something for the next word.

"Um..." The charcoalett looked confused beyond words, "Choking? Nah, you're not blue, or red, or have any food nearby. Uh, singer? Nah, uh... Oh come on! Jesus freaking Mar, what is it? Gah, it's on the tip of my tongue too... Shi- I mean shoot! I wasn't gonna swear just now, I don't do that... Uh, um..."

The child kept making signs and signals, stuggling to hold back laughter as he watched this woman's face. She sure made some wierd faces and sounds when she thought about something.

"It's on the tip of my tounge," She said, waving her hands like she was fanning herself, "Oh what's it called? Don't worry kid, I know it. I'm just think-" A look passed on her face, "Wait, are you trying to tell me that you're a mute?"

Breathy giggles and soft applause was Mar's way of telling her that she was right. She exhaled and made yet another funny face.

"Thank God," She said, "I don't think I would've lasted any longer. I felt as if I was wandering farther into insanity there for a bit." She chuckled softly and looked Mar in the eye, "I know what it's like, being mute. A clog of sand and blood sat on my vocal cords for eleven years, rendering them useless."

A small look of shock appeared on the child's face.

"Hard to believe, right? I mean, I can be dead silent when I want to be, but when I'm comfortable and relaxed, and around people I know well I can ramble for ramble's sake. Like now, I just feel so relaxed. And since I have stranger issues, I must know you from somewhere. Now, be a doll and refresh my memory. Who are ya?"

'I am,' The green-blonde attempted to sign, 'M-A-R.'

"Mar..." The girl sighed, then suddenly straightened her back, "Wait, Mar as in Damas and Renny's boy?! That Mar?!"

The five year old nodded and hugged her arm, now knowing that she was indeed his old friend.

"No way!" She laughed, "Oh kiddo, you've grown so much for just two measly years! Wait, you remember your ol' pal Essaji, right?"

Mar looked up at her, shining a look of 'I'd-never-forget-you' on his face.

"Yeah, I figured," Essaji laughed, gently pulling the child into her lap, "I mean, who could forget a ding-a-ling like me? No one, even if they tried. I would be a parasite embedded in their memory, popping up during serious moments and making them laugh at the most inappropriate times."

Mar giggled and smiled. She was still her same old self, even though she now had a voice.

"But yeah, that's just me. So, how'd y'lose your voice? Too much cheering in the arena?"

The child shook his head.

"It was something bad, wasn't it?"

Mar nodded in response.

"Well I won't force you to remember it." She squished his cheeks together, "As long as my little Mar-chupie is okay..."

A soft growl soon emitted from Mar's crocadog. Essaji turned her head twoards the sound and held out her hand.

"I won't hurt him boy," She said calmly, "Mar is safe with me."

The boy was shocked when Mutt jumped up and joined him in Essaji's lap. The crocadog didn't trust many people, especially ones he just met.

"Daaww," The teen said, "He's such a sweet boy! And his name is..." She looked at the tag and her face fell flat, "Mutt."

Warm laughter soon rang through the night.

"Mutt," She laughed, "That is _so _a Damas-name. I mean, why not Rex? Or T-bone? Or even Paul?! I mean, y'gotta admit, Paul's a better name than Mutt."

A slight buzz startled Mar.

"Oops," Essaji said, reaching into her pocket, "Gotta take this." She opened the comm, "Hello?"

Mar heard a faint voice on the other end.

"Hey gruesome!" His friend said, smiling widely, "What's up?"

The other person spoke again.

"Not much, chillin in the harbor with mah bud and his pup."

There were a few more muffled words that were followed by a laugh. Who was she talking to?

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny... NOT! Nah, I'm-a just kidding! Where you at?"

There was silence. No muffled words came from the phone.

"Hello? Gruesome?"

Mar heard faint footsteps in the silence that followed. He noticed a dark shadow that was moving twoards him and Essaji. It raised a finger to its lips, signaling for the child to stay quiet.

"Yo!" Essaji yelled into the comm, "Jakkey! Are you there?!"

The figure stepped into the light and quickly jabbed at Essaji's sides, making her jump slightly and yelp loudly.

"Gotcha!" The man laughed.

Mar soon recognized him as Jak, one of the people he usually saw when he and Kor visited Torn.

"Jak!" Essaji exclaimed, "You little son of a monkaw! You almost made launch this poor kid into the water."

"I would've gone in to get him if you had," The renegade said, sitting next to them.

"Yeah, sure you would've," The girl teased, "And I'm a Metalhead's grandaughter. By the way, where's rat-face?"

"Hm? Oh, you mean Daxter? He's back in the bar with Tess."

"...So you were behind me the whole time?"

"Now you get it!" He turned to Mar, "She's not as smart as she looks, is she?"

Essaji playfully punched Jak in the arm and stole Mar's aviator cap when he nodded in agreement.

"Ha ha ha," She said, placing the cap on Mutt's head, "You two are _hilarious_. Don't quit your day jobs though- You're not comedian material." A look passed on Essaji's face, "Hey is it just me or do you and gruesome look alot alike, kid? Like, you two look like you could be brothers."

Mar looked up at Jak, and then at his own reflection in the harbor.

"Now that I think about it," Jak said, ruffling the child's hair, "We do look alot alike. Same hair and everything."

The smaller of the green-blondes smiled a wide gap-tooth grin, causing soft chuckles to escape the teens. A soft silence soon fell between the three, punctuated occasionally by the noisy bar in the background.

Mar looked up and noticed that Essaji and Jak both had looks on their faces that showed they were deep in thought.

'I think I know what they're thinking about,' The little prince thought, 'Jak might be re-tracing his family tree to see if we might be cousins, or something. And Saji's probably trying to see if my papa had a son before me.'

A sighed grunt slid its way out of Mutt, causing Mar to look and giggle quietly. The crocadog still had the kid's hat on his head, and he looked very unamused.

The little green-blonde began to giggle, causing the two teens to snap out of their trance-like thinking. They both looked at the poor dog and laughed. After a good, warm laugh, Essaji decided that Mutt had spent enough time being the object of humor and removed Mar's cap from his head.

"It's getting pretty late," Jak said, looking at his comm, "We should find a place to sleep. Preferably one that has no alchohol, is kid-friendly and dead-silent."

"I know just the place," Essaji laughed, "So, about the loud noises part... Does my poor little gruesome-poo have a headache? Tienes un dolor de cabeza, Jak?"

The renegade blushed and nodded slightly.

"Wait," The charcoalett said, "Isn't Daxter still in the bar?"

"I left a note," Jak said, "Besides, he's got Tess. He'll be fine."

Mar smiled warmly up at them.

The three soon stood up and started walking to a little motel where Essaji was known well enough to not have to pay. It was in the northern part of the city, so it would take them a while to get there regardless of transportation. Half-way there Jak picked Mar up and held the sleepy child. The little boy smiled and started to doze...

**-(End chapter 2)-**

**A/N: Aaaaannnnddd there we go. The spanish I threw in: 'Tontos burros' translates into 'Dumb asses' and 'Tienes un dolor de cabeza?' is 'Do you have a headache?' Hope that helps... I really hope I kept Jak in character, but if I didn't PLEASE FREAKING TELL ME! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there! It's me! Finally updating this fic. I worked myself into a wall with this chapter. You'll see where the wall is. There are minor spoilers in this chapter if you make a connection between two things. And there is also some suggestive Jak/OC action. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no one except for the people you don't see in the game.**

**Key: **

_**Italics-**_** deal**

**"- speech**

**-(3rd person)-**

_A scowl formed on the blonde's face._

_"Torrent," Damas said, "why on Mar's green earth are you so determined to make me have a child? Is it just so that you can have a rich in-law?!"_

_The darker haired man thought, and chuckled slightly._

_"I never thought about that," He said, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I always just thought about the kids and shit, never about the rich in-law thing."_

_"If that is not is, then what is your reason?"_

_"Well, I'm sure that you're aware that the first Acheron married a Mar..."_

-/-/-/-/-

Jak smiled warmly as he watched Essaji tuck the kid into his bed. The way she was, the way she and the kid connected, it was almost like the two were mother and son. The sight caused the renegade's heart ache, making him feel nostalgic for the days when _he _was young enough to be tucked in by his own mother.

But, Jak was raised by his uncle. He never knew his mother. He didn't have an aunt or a mother figure in his childhood either, so he had never experienced the things normal children had. No one kissed his boo-boos, no one sang him to sleep, no one told him about the whimsical side of love like only a mother could.

"Why such a heavy sigh?" Essaji's voice said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Jak said, "Oh, uh, nothing really. I'm just exhausted."

She laughed softly, patting the spot next to her on the king-size bed.

"If you're tired," Essaji said, "you better get some rest. Torn's gonna have plenty of suicide missions for you tomorrow."

Jak nodded and climbed into the bed beside her. He still didn't understand why the manager gave the trio a family suite even when they said that they weren't a family. All the green-blonde could figure was that the guy thought that Jak and Essaji were either married or were 'fuck-buddies'. They were dating, but they weren't at that... 'base' yet.

Essaji burrowed herself into Jak's chest, but he felt her pull away suddenly.

"Hey Jak," She said, sitting up, "I bet whatever mission you were on today cut you up, or abused you in some form."

"Yeah," The renegade said, "It did. What are you...?"

"I just wanna make sure that nothing will get infected," The charcoalett said, pulling at the edge of his tunic.

"I-I'll get it," Jak said, feeling a soft blush creep up on his cheeks as he stood up and removed his tunic.

Underneath layed a plethera of scars, a majority of them being from the two years of suffering he endured. The soft squeak of bed-springs caused Jak to turn around.

Essaji sat at the edge of the mattress, and she gasped slightly at his wounds.

"Oh, poor Jakkie," She cooed, gently placing her hands on Jak's chest, "You're all beat up." A slight moan escaped the renegade's lips as Essaji's hands began to slide down his skin, "Don't worry, I'm gonna make everything all better. Wanna know how?"

"H-how?" Jak breathed, growing aware of how low his lover's hands were getting.

Essaji leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on one of his scars.

"Just like that," She said, leaning back and pulling her hands away. A rich blush soon appeared on her cheeks, "I mean, that is if you think you're not too old for it. If that's the case then I can always-"

"You know, you're never too old for anything you've never had."

A look of both shock and sadness appeared on his friend's face.

"You mean," Essaji said, "your mother never kissed your knee after you scraped it?"

"I never knew my parents. I was raised by my uncle."

The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

"You poor thing," She placed a soft kiss on a diagonal scar on Jak's chest, "You only had a relative to raise you. You were deprived of so much motherly and fatherly love."

The renegade wrapped his arms around his sweetheart, pulling her closer to him.

"Maybe that's why you're the way you are..." Essaji's muffled voice said, "Your parents weren't around to love you the way you should've been loved, so you'd shoot Metalheads to get attention from your uncle. And the drop in Metalhead count caught the KG's attention, causing them to incarcerate you, and them later deciding that you'd be a good canidate for the DWP..."

Jak sighed softly and looked at the dark head of hair in his arms. A soft grin spread upon his face, deciding to not tell her how far off she was on her analysis.

The silence that had fallen in the room was shattered by the shrill ring of the renegade's comm.

"Probably Daxter," He said, pulling away from Essaji. Jak answered the call, "Hello?"

_"Jak!" _Okay, not Daxter. _"It's Torn. I just got a call from Daxter-"_

"You actually took a call from Daxter?"

_"I know, a shock. But he told me something about you and my _cousin_ that's sort of disturbing..."_

"Like what?"

_"That you two have a child."_

"Well, that's news to me. Maybe Dax's drunk enough to believe that the kid we're trying to protect is ours."

_"So he _is_ with you two. Kor was having a heart-attack trying to find him. At least I know he's with semi-responsible people."_

"Hey!"

**-(End Chap 3)-**

**A/N: TA-DA! See where the wall was? I hate doing stuff like that to myself. So, review, alert of OOCness, and other stuff. BAI!**


End file.
